


Brand New Feeling

by beautifuldreamer_x



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:55:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25842430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifuldreamer_x/pseuds/beautifuldreamer_x
Summary: Draco Malfoy has pushed his parents too far this time. Determined to straighten out their bad boy biker gang son, they ship him off to his aunt Andromeda’s place in the Cheshire countryside where he meets talented horse woman, Hermione Granger. Muggle AU.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott/Pansy Parkinson
Comments: 12
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter One

Brand New Feeling  
Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

\----------------------------------------

Draco Malfoy really did have the worst luck in the world. 

Tyres screeching to a halt in front of him made him glance up and roll his eyes. When he spotted what had caused the noise, he gritted his teeth together and pushed himself from the wall he had been leaning against. This was not what he needed on a Tuesday night. 

A bright orange flame flickered from his lighter as he pulled it towards the cigarette in his mouth to light it. He took a long drag while pocketing the silver lighter, blowing the smoke from between his lips. He had been minding his own business, waiting on his friends who had ran to the shop across the road for some cigarettes. How wrong he was to think that this would be a normal night. He watched as three motorbikes pulled up in front of him, the first man swinging his leg over the back to hop off. He lifted his black helmet off his head that was covering his face and placed it on the seat, kicking the stand out so that the bike didn't fall. He ran a hand through his long brown hair and locked eyes with Draco.

“Well look who it is.” 

The man who looked to be only a year or two older than himself smirked and took a couple of steps towards him, crossing his arms over his chest. The two men behind him looked slightly younger and hung back, not straying far from the bikes. 

Draco kicked his black boots against the dirt as he stopped in his tracks, a few feet away from the man in front of him.

“Evening gentleman,” said Draco, nodding his head politely. “How can I help you?”

“Save the pleasantries, Malfoy.” the man growled. “My old man wants his money that your Vipers owe.”

“Take it up with them then,” Draco told him, pausing to take another long drag of his cigarette. “The Vipers debts have nothing to do with me.”

“It becomes your business when they don't pay up, Malfoy. My father thinks I should take out our frustrations on your pretty little face.” 

Draco snorted at this. “Oh does he now?” 

“Yeah, he does.” said the man, cracking his knuckles with a nasty smirk. “So how about it, Malfoy. You gonna' pay up or do I get to beat the shit out of you?”

Draco took one final drag of his cigarette, his eyes never leaving the three men in front of him. Smoke escaped his lips as he dropped the cigarette butt on the floor, squishing it beneath his boot. He recognized this guy of course. He was Andrew Harris, the only son of Bill Harris who was notorious in London as the leader of The Gargoyles. The rivalry between The Vipers and The Gargolyes went back years and to be honest, Draco was sick of hearing about that stupid gang. Time after time, three young Vipers would borrow money from the wrong people and Draco always found himself cleaning up their messes. This time, it seemed it would end in a fight.

“You're not getting a fucking penny out of me, Harris so come on,” said Draco, rolling up his sleeves. “Do your worst.”

Andrew let out a laugh at this and charged forwards, his hand curled into a fist. Draco ducked to avoid his flying fist and span around, aiming a kick for the middle of his back. His black boot connected with a crack and sent Andrew falling forwards, his hands scraping off the gravel. 

“Come on, Harris. Get up!” chuckled Draco. “I thought you were going to beat the shit out of me?”

Andrew scrambled to his feet with a scowl on his face, his breathing heavy as he rushed forwards once more, tackling Draco around the middle and slamming him against the ground. Draco hissed as his back scratched against the gravel, swiftly grabbing Andrew's collar and swinging his head forwards in an aggressive headbutt. He heard Andrew yell out in pain, backing away from him slightly and Draco took the opportunity to get to his feet. Aiming for Andrew's face, Draco's curled up fist collided with the bridge of his nose and blood splattered back onto his jacket. 

With another swing, Andrew's knuckles grazed the bottom of Draco's chin. He noticed too late however, that it was simply a distraction and the brown-haired man swung a second punch, clocking him straight in the face. Draco felt the air leave him and the pain in his cheek was unreal. A third punch was aiming for his head and Draco managed to block the fist, countering with a strong jab to Andrew's neck. His opponent staggered backwards violently coughing.

“Lads!” yelled Andrew through his coughs and Draco instantly turned to see the two younger men coming for him. 

The shorter of the two men managed to get a punch in, his fist connecting with Draco's stomach. Winded but not deterred, the blond threw two quick jabs, both connecting against his jaw with a loud crack. 

“Malfoy!” he heard a familiar voice yell and he looked up for a split second to see Blaise Zabini and Gregory Goyle rushing across the street towards the fight. He now had three people on him, throwing punches and kicks, aiming for his body. He managed to block a couple but one particularly nasty shot to the jaw had bust his lip open. 

Zabini and Goyle had dove into the fight and were now grappling with their own rivals. The sound of sirens filled the streets and Draco cursed, knowing the shop owner had probably called the Old Bill. He could hear the sound of tyres on the gravel behind them and the slamming car doors but he couldn't think. Andrew viciously smacked him straight in the eye and he knew by the pain that he would end up with a shiner. He growled and countered with a punch in the gut.

“Alright lads! Break it up now!” Draco was suddenly pulled away as two police officers intervened and he could feel a hand pressing against his shoulder, blocking his path. 

“You're dead Malfoy!” yelled Andrew, his dark eyes glaring at Draco behind the officer.

“Doesn't seem like it!” spat Draco as the officer gave him a tug, pulling him towards the police car. He glanced over and let out a sigh when he spotted Zabini and his fighting buddy being handcuffed. Goyle was sat down, clutching at his shoulder which looked like it had been popped out of its socket. Trying to ignore the pains in his own body, he looked down at his right knuckles and saw that they were covered with blood.

“I'm nicked, aren't I?” Draco uttered, a throbbing pain present in his right eye.

“You sure are, son.” 

Draco's arms were pulled behind his body gently, the loud clack of the handcuffs closing made him realize that this was actually happening. He was being arrested. His father was really not going to like this. 

\-------------------------------------

“Do you have any idea how serious this is?” 

Lucius Malfoy was pissed. He leant against his desk, palms outstretched and flat against the surface as he stared his son down, his face like thunder. Draco was sat in a comfortable chair in his father's study and yet, he had never felt more uncomfortable in his entire life. His father was one of the richest men in Britain and very powerful. His business, Malfoy Enterprises, was a private equity firm with its primary focus on buying and improving underperforming businesses. He had successfully made billions by doing this and Draco would be lying if he said he didn't feel somewhat intimidated as the man stared him down over the desk. He hadn't got where he was today by being nice, that was for sure. 

“Father-”

“I don't want to hear it, Draco!” snapped Lucius. 

“Lucius, don't shout-” he heard his mother say from the doorway. 

“Don't shout?” Lucius repeated incredulously, glancing over at his wife. With a tired sigh, he spoke directly to her. “Narcissa, it's time he starts acting like an adult instead of the spoilt delinquent he is trying to be!”

His attention returned to his son and he scowled down at him. 

“Do you have any idea what I have been through this evening? Having to collect my son from jail for fighting in the street like some kind of hooligan! You're lucky they didn't charge you with assault!”

“Father, he came at me! What was I supposed to do? Let him beat me up?” said Draco, attempting to defend himself, all the while sporting a black eye, bruised cheek and bust lip.

“You shouldn't have engaged in the first place!” Lucius seethed. “If you weren't involved in that stupid biker gang, you wouldn't be getting into these sorts of scrapes!”

“This has nothing to do with The Vipers-”

“It has everything to do with them! Do you think I like seeing you get hurt, Draco? Do you think I liked spending New Years Day in the hospital with you when someone carved into you like you were a joint of pork?”

Draco instinctively lifted a hand to his chest, knowing his father was referring to the scar he had across his chest from a knife attack when he was sixteen. A member of the Gargoyles had slashed him so deep, it had taken several doctors many hours to stitch him back up again. He would however, be stuck with a large and rather ugly scar for the rest of his life. 

“Ever since you became involved with them and created your little group, you have been nothing but trouble!” shouted Lucius. “You're almost twenty years old, Draco and you're still acting like a teenager!” 

“You can't change who I am, father,” said Draco, an angry scowl settled on his face. He was furious. How dare his father sit him down in his study and berate him like a child!

“Oh yes I can,” Lucius told him with an arrogant smirk. “I'm your father and as long as you live under my roof, you will do as I say.”

“Then it looks like I'm moving out,” snarled Draco and he heard his mother gasp behind him. 

“Draco!” she said, astounded. “You can't leave.”

“I'm sorry mother,” Draco looked back at his mother and his eyes softened immediately. “But it looks like father is giving me no choice.”

“Lucius!” hissed Narcissa. “See reason-”

“I'm sorry, Narcissa.” said Lucius. “If this is what he wants, so be it.” 

“I'll be back later for my things,” Draco told them both and made a move to stand. He froze when his father spoke once more, staring at him with an apathetic face. 

“Oh and Draco?” 

“Yes?”

“If you walk out of that door, you can consider yourself cut off.”

Had Draco have been standing up, he would have fallen over at his father's words. How on earth was he meant to afford a flat of his own without his family money? In fact, how was he meant to afford anything without that money? His father knew this and he was clearly going to use that to his advantage. He gulped as he watched his father's face turned to that of recognition and Draco let out a sigh. 

“Tell me what you want and I may consider it,”

“I told you, Draco.” said Lucius with a sly smile. “You're nineteen years old and I think it's time you learn to grow up.”

“And you think that heading up The Vipers is my issue?”

“One of them, yes.” Lucius replied. “I think some distance from London might be helpful,”

“And where do you expect me to go, father? The country house in Surrey?"  
Lucius let out a short chuckle, glancing quickly in Narcissa's direction. “I was thinking somewhere further north actually,”

“What?” asked Draco, now looking incredibly confused. “Since when do we have property in the north?”

“We don't,” replied Lucius and Draco simply raised an eyebrow. “But your Aunt does.”

“You must be joking! Aunt Andromeda? I haven't seen her in years!”

“I think you joining her for the summer would be a good thing. You get some distance from London and that horrid little gang, you learn that money doesn't just grow on trees and how to manage a hard day's work and perhaps at the end of it, you'll get to keep your inheritance.”

“Father, you cannot be serious!” snapped Draco. “You want me to work for her all summer? You want me to do manual labour at her stinking horse farm?”

“It's a showjumping stable, Draco.” Narcissa said. “You'll most likely be looking after posh little princesses and their ponies.”

“Like my brat of a cousin, you mean-” Draco grumbled and Narcissa glared at him. 

“Show some respect, Draco!” she snapped at him. “Nymphadora is a lovely young lady and you haven't seen her in years. You have no idea what she is like now!” 

“I won't do it,” Draco said, turning on his father. “I won't stay there all summer, working like a commoner.”

“Then you can wave goodbye to your inheritance, Draco.” 

“But-”

“That's my price,” said Lucius, straightening up and walking around the desk. 

“You're unbelievable,” muttered Draco with a scowl. He knew he would have no choice but to agree if he wanted to keep the inheritance that was rightfully his. However, It didn't mean he had to be happy about it.

“I'm not playing around, Draco” Lucius told him. “You're going to Cheshire and that is final.”


	2. Chapter 2

Brand New Feeling.  
Chapter Two. 

Draco scowled as he stopped his motorbike, staring down the sweeping driveway lined with large sycamore trees. He flipped the visor of his helmet up and glanced around, taking in the admittedly beautiful Cheshire scenery. Beyond the trees, he could only just make out several green pastures filled with black and brown dots, which he assumed were horses. He couldn't believe he was forced to be here. He had never been to Andromeda's property, even when he was a child and the thought of being stuck here until September, well it was almost too much to fucking bear.

Not that he didn't like his Aunt Andromeda because he did. She was a lovely woman and his mother's older sister had often made the journey down to London with her husband, Ted and his older cousin, Nymphadora when Draco was younger. After the loss of her husband, she had thrown everything she had into her vast property in Cheshire and he hadn't seen her since he was around twelve years old. Now, he was forced to stay with her for three months, just to satisfy his father and he couldn't think of anything worse than waking up at the crack of dawn every day and looking after horses. He had never so much as touched a horse, let alone look after one. How on earth was he meant to survive here?

Flipping his visor back down with a sigh, he tucked his feet up and sped up the driveway, his shiny black motorbike glistening in the midday summer sun. At least his father had allowed him to travel up on his motorbike. If he had been forced to take the train, there was a good possibility that he would have thrown himself onto the train tracks to avoid having to deal with this. 

Two whole weeks had passed since he had been arrested and his father had begun to put plans in motion immediately for what he liked to call Draco's 'summer job'. Andromeda had been over the moon to have her nephew come and stay with her and had agreed with Lucius that in exchange for his food and board, he could work in the stables under the watchful eye of her yard manager. Draco honestly couldn't think of anything worse than being forced to work and be bossed around at the same time by some overbearing little snob. He assumed the guy he would be left with would be the complete opposite of himself and he didn’t know how much he could take of that. He wanted to be back in London with his Vipers, where he belonged. 

The driveway began to bend to the right and he took the corner particularly sharp, several loose stones flying up off the ground. He could see a courtyard in front of him so he began to slow ever so slightly, his eyes flicking back and forth to see where he could park his bike up. He gasped when he spotted a woman walking a large black horse across his path and slammed on his brakes, gritting his teeth together so hard he thought they might crack. The brake light of the motorbike flared fiercely as he managed to stop short, avoiding the head-on collision that was possible had he continued forwards. He locked eyes with the woman who looked absolutely furious but he simply scoffed, gave his engine a quick rev and sped around her, coming to a stop beside a white Range Rover. Ripping his helmet off, he glanced back at the woman when he heard a loud whinny. The black horse had reared up on his hind legs, completely towering over the woman who was attempting to calm it down, grasping onto the end of the rope to stop the animal from running off. Its eyes were wide and frightened and Draco couldn't help but roll his own eyes. Overdramatic animal..

“Theo!” the woman yelled at a young dark-haired man who happened to be heading her way. “Come and take him!” 

The man rushed forwards, coming around the horse who had gone up on his back legs once more. He held out a hand and the woman immediately handed him the rope before spinning around and stomping across the courtyard towards him. 

Draco nudged out the kickstand with the toe of his boot and balanced his helmet on the bike just as she reached him.

“What kind of an idiot are you?” she seethed, standing before him with her arms crossed over her body. “Who revs their bike around a horse? You've scared him half to death! Not to mention driving like a maniac onto a stable yard is just stupid!”

Draco simply stared back at her, a smirk settled on his face taking a good look at her. She was slender with a full head of wild brown curls that framed her face. “Ever thought pony was scared of that fucking birds nest stuck on the top of your head? I wouldn't blame him-”

“Oh wow, he's an idiot and an arsehole,” said the brunette, glaring at him with her big brown eyes. 

“Settle down, sweetheart,” he told her, his tone completely condescending and he watched as her nostrils flared slightly which only caused his smirk to widen. 

“Why don't you hop back on that deathtrap and go back to where ever it was that you came from?” she spat.

“Can't do that unfortunately,” said Draco. “Now if your empty little head can manage it, perhaps you could point me in the direction of Andromeda-”

Ignoring his nasty remark, the petite woman simply scowled back at him and interrupted him mid-sentence. “What do you want with Andromeda?”

“None of your business, Now where can I find her?”

“She'll be in the house,” snapped the brunette and Draco simply winked at her, allowing the corner of his mouth to lift into a smirk.

“Now that wasn't so hard, was it?”

She let out a loud huff before turning her back on him and storming back towards the black horse that 'Theo' had managed to convince to come back down to the ground. 

Draco let out a low chuckle watching her walk away and he shook her head. Once he allowed his attention to drift from the sassy brunette, he began to look around, finally seeing the buildings for the first time. His eyes landed on a large house built with beautiful reddish-brown brick and a deep grey tiled roof. It looked huge from the outside which gave Draco a little comfort. Perhaps the next three months wouldn't be too bad after all. Ignoring the rest of his surroundings for now, he wandered towards the house, passing by a man-made pond surrounded by pretty plants, rocks and seemingly filled with large Koi Carp. He hopped up the small steps onto the decking in front of the porch, his boots landing against the wood with a loud smack. Moving across the space towards the light mahogany door, he raised his hand and rapped his knuckles against the wood several times. After a few minutes, he heard the lock click and the door was pulled open to reveal his aunt. 

“Draco!” said Andromeda, her tone of voice excited and a wide smile on her face. 

“Hello Auntie,” he replied, mirroring her smile and she leant forwards and pulled him into a tight hug, shaking him back and forth. She looked exactly as he remembered how except for maybe a few extra frown lines. If there was one thing he could say about both his mother and Andromeda, it was that they both knew how to look after themselves, making themselves constantly appear completely put together. Her hair, coloured as black as ebony was pin straight with not a single strand out of place. Her eyes were bright blue, identical to his mothers'.

“Oh you got so tall! I think you might even be taller than my Ted was,”

Draco's eyes dropped to the floor when she mentioned his uncle, letting out a small sigh. He knew his aunt and his older cousin had taken the loss of Ted Tonks very hard.

Andromeda pushed herself away, holding onto his shoulders as she assessed him, giving him a small smile. 

“Oh, let me take a good look at you,” she said. “You look so much like your father,”

Draco let out a rather undignified snort at that. “Don't insult me, Auntie. I'm much better looking than that old prat,”

“Draco,” Andromeda warned, tilting her head slightly. “Your father cares about you very much. Show a little respect.”

“I'm sorry,” he laughed, leaning over to peck her on the cheek. “You sound just like mother,”

“How is your mother? I've been meaning to come down and visit but this place keeps me so busy and it can't run itself, you know.”

“She's doing well,” Draco told her, his hands now stuffed into his pants pockets. “She has been talking about a trip to Paris in the winter for the Christmas Markets. Father thinks a shopping trip sounds incredibly dull so if you do manage to find some time, maybe you should go with her.”

“Will Bella be going with her?” Andromeda asked him, her face suddenly scrunching up like she had taken a whiff of rotten eggs. The look on her face made Draco laugh out loud. 

“No, I don't think so. Mother hasn't seen Bellatrix since she got married to Rodolphus,”

“Probably a good job too,” she muttered tucking a strand of her jet black hair behind her ear. “My older sister is simply dreadful. Both myself and Narcissa are better of without her.”

Andromeda seemed to be pulled into a deep thought and Draco cleared his throat, dragging his hand through his tousled blond hair in an attempt to bring her back. His aunt blinked and let out a small sigh, plastering a wide smile back on her face. 

“Anyway,” she looped an arm through his and began to walk him down the steps of the decking. “How would you like a tour of the place and then I can introduce you to my yard manager, hmm?”

“Sounds good, Auntie,” said Draco with a small smile. “Lead the way,”

-

Draco was from a very wealthy family that had many properties scattered across the south of England. Malfoy Manor in itself was a huge property with vast acres and garden. However, Andromeda's place made the manor grounds look like a kiddie's play area. The acreage surrounding the stables and the large farmhouse rolled on for miles, so far in fact that he could no longer see the boundary fences in the distance.

Andromeda has spent a while giving him a tour of the fields and the property itself. She had explained how she had bought this place with Ted as a project of sorts and she had spent millions over the years, fixing it up to what it is today. The modest sized home had been refurbished, modernized and extended to become a large farmhouse, perfect for a large family. Although there was only Andromeda and Nymphadora living in the house now, she would never dream of selling the property. Attached to the side of the house was a double garage and an indoor pool, built inside the same reddish-brown brick as the farmhouse. The building then curved around to the right into an 'L' shape where two small cottages sat. She had already explained that one of them was where he would be staying for the three months he would be with her. The second cottage was home to the yard manager who lived on site. He didn't like the idea of living so close to someone else but it wasn't like he had much of a choice in the matter. It was either live in a separate cottage or stay in one room in his aunt's house. 

Since it was already quite late in the day, Andromeda decided that the tour of the stable facilities and meeting the yard manager could wait until tomorrow morning. 

“I'd suggest moving your bike away from the livery parking,” his aunt told him, as they passed by on the way back across to the cottages.

“What?” Draco looked over at his aunt, a confused expression filling his face. 

“I assume that black motorcycle over there is yours. I don't think I've seen it here before-”

“Oh yeah, that is mine. Why do I need to move it?” 

“Well, some of the horse owners aren't the best drivers and I wouldn't want your bike getting damaged,” Andromeda told him. She gave a slight laugh before continuing. “One of the girls drove her new car into the pond once. It gave the fish an awful fright.”

Draco laughed and nodded his head in agreement. “I'll move the bike,”

“You can park it in front of the cottage. No one else will be parking there.”

“Great,” said Draco as they stopped in front of the humble cottage and Andromeda dug a key out of pocket, placing it in his outstretched hand. 

“Well, I'll leave you to settle in,” his aunt said with a small smile. “I'd recommend going to bed at a reasonable time tonight, Draco. We rise pretty early here.”

“Define early-” 

“I'll be knocking on your door for half six so I expect you to be ready,”

The blond gave a low groan of displeasure but slowly nodded his head. “Half six it is,”

* * *

Draco let out a grunt and blinked his eyes at the sound of his six o'clock alarm. He couldn't think of anything worse than getting up at the crack of dawn like this. What was he, a fucking rooster? He was never out of bed before eleven most days. With a loud disgruntled moan, he heaved himself out of bed and padded across the laminate flooring of the room he would now call his bedroom for three months. Wandering into the bathroom and turning on the tap, he leant down and splashed some water on his face in an attempt to wake himself up. He had half an hour to shower and change before his aunt was banging on the front door and all he really wanted to do was crawl back into bed. Today was day one of manual labour and the thought of it made him feel a little sick. Not to mention, he had to meet the yard manager today who was probably an officious snob.

Once he was showered and dressed, he heard a loud knock on the door right on schedule. He thundered down the staircase and yanked on his black boots that he had carelessly kicked off beside the front door last night without a second thought. The cottage itself was actually the perfect size for him. It was a reasonably small home with the downstairs consisting of only a living room and kitchen with a breakfast bar instead of a dining room table. An open hallway lead into a wide, wooden staircase to the upstairs which similar to the lower level only had two rooms. A decently sized double bedroom and a modern bathroom with a waterfall shower and a jacuzzi bath. It may not be the largest space but It was beautifully decorated and would definitely do for Draco. At least he had his own space and he hadn't heard a peep from his next-door neighbour last night. 

Draco stepped forward and twisted the key in the lock, pulling open the door to see his aunt checking her watch. . 

“Nice to see you're up and dressed,” said Andromeda with a cheeky grin. “I was expecting more of a fight this morning,”

“It wasn't exactly an easy task,” Draco grumbled, a tired yawn escaping him. He didn’t want to be rude, even though he couldn’t think of anything worse than being here. His aunt had always been lovely to him after all, even when he was a kid. Andromeda laughed lightly and shook her head. 

“Well come along. You have a busy day ahead of you today and we don't want to be late.”

Andromeda allowed Draco to lock the cottage door, slipping the key into his pants pocket. Then, she ushered him across the grounds towards the stables. He had yet to have a tour of the stable facilities but he assumed they were as extravagant as the rest of the property. Around the back of the cottages stood a large wooden Dutch barn and once they entered through the front sliding doors, Draco knew he was right. The inside of the barn itself was stunning, much like the rest of the property. Andromeda has obviously spent years working on it. The inside of the barn was bigger than he had expected with enough stables for at least fifteen horses although not all of them were filled. The stables themselves were made up of dark brown wooden boards with thick black bolts on the doors to avoid the horses escaping. Black bars separated the stables so that the horses could see each other but not interact fully, except maybe by touching noses up against the bars. There was a large gap at the front of each stable with plenty of room for the horses to stick their heads over and take a look at the world going by. The ceilings were high and the walls were painted a crisp cream colour, making the inside of the barn very light and airy. The concrete floors were swept cleaner than he expected and he was snapped out of his stares when Andromeda spoke. 

“Ah, there you are Hermione!” 

Draco looked over to see a woman closing a stable door, slipping the lock across delicately. His mouth dropped when she turned to look at them, realising it was the same woman from yesterday looking extremely casual with her curly brown hair pulled up into a ponytail. She wandered up the barn aisle towards them, looking up as she got closer. She immediately froze and stared at him in utter disbelief.

“Draco, this is my yard manager, Hermione Granger,” Andromeda told him before turning her head to look at Hermione. “Hermione, this is my nephew, Draco Malfoy,”

“We've met,” replied Hermione, her eyes meeting Draco's. Her gaze quickly turned into a glare and Draco raised a hand up to scratch at the back of his neck. “Sadly, so has poor Dragon,”

“What?” asked Andromeda, glancing between the two of them with a confused expression filling her face. 

“There was a small incident yesterday,” said Draco with a shrug, trying not to let out a groan. Part of him wanted to tell his aunt everything. Maybe she would send him packing back to London. Although he wanted nothing more, he couldn’t risk his father following through on his words. He needed his family money after all, not to mention he didn’t want to lose his aunt’s respect. “Nothing to worry about,”

Hermione scoffed and rolled her eyes.

“Hermione, I want you to show Draco his new job role please. He's our new stable hand so he'll be working beneath you as we discussed.”

“She is my boss?” he asked and Andromeda nodded her head. He felt like he was going to be sick. This posh little princess, bossing him around all fucking day? Oh, he didn’t think so-

“I'll leave you with Hermione then, Draco.” said his aunt and with a small pat on his back, she wandered out of the stables, glancing back for only a minute. “Any problems you know where to find me, Hermione!”

Draco's eyes drifted to the brunette beside him, not entirely unsurprised to see her staring back at him now leaning on the handle of a pitchfork. Her facial expression was devious and he knew then he was about to be screwed over. Fucking bitch, standing there looking all smug. Oh god, he wanted to hit something. He wanted to smash his fist into the nearest wall-

Hermione smirked, handing him the pitch fork. “Welcome to Primrose Hill Stables,”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my new multi-chapter Dramione fic. It is a Muggle AU but it features a lot of recognisable names.   
> Please do let me know what you think!


End file.
